Firework
by kaiXRei-TaiXMatt
Summary: Rei Aster, she's new to Hogwarts, sort of, but why can't Fred or George remember her, nor her remember them. Why does she show no emotion through facial expressions? What will summer and the new term bring to these confused people? Takes place during GOF
1. Chapter 1

Firework

It was late July and was beginning to get quite warm. There were slight breezes here and there that went unnoticed. Today was a special day in the Weasley home, for they were going on a…family outing of sorts.

"Let's go! We're running late! Hurry, hurry!" bellowed Arthur Weasley to his children and Hermione.

"Where are we going and at 12:40pm no less?" moaned Ron as he, Hermione and Ginny made their ways downstairs.

"It's a surprise. I told you already," Mr. Weasley replied. "Fred! George! We're waiting on you two!" he exclaimed in a rushed tone. Percy was at work thus wasn't going to be joining them. Finally, the twins had come running down the stairs.

"Honestly, what kept you boys?" inquired Mrs. Weasley as they made their way to the door.

"Just some,"

"Ideas" began Fred and finished George. Mrs. Weasley knew all too well what their 'ideas' meant, and knew better than to further question. She just gave them a stern look and continued forward. As they approached their shed in which Mr. Weasley kept his Muggle items, he finally revealed that they would get to their surprise via portkey.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here" said Mr. Weasley as he reached into his pocket and extracted 7 candy looking wrappers. "Suck on them and you'll be able to understand and speak the language from where we are going. Don't bite or chew on them, if you only suck on them, they should last at least an hour," he explained. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 7 more and handed them all two.

"Where are we going that we'll be needing to speak another language?" asked Ginny. But her question went unanswered, for Arthur grabbed at the lawn chair and commanded that the rest do as well. In an instant, at 12:55pm, they all disappeared from their home and were on a twisting ride. Just as quick as it started it stopped and they all but broke their necks falling to the earth, in exception to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who seemed to come down on their feet, and George, who seemed to have landed on something.

As they all got to their feet, they immediately took notice that the sun was no longer bright and above them, but had already set. They were no longer at the Weasley's shed, but in what looked like a trail with forest surrounding them. They stood there in the dark in confusion. Fred looked over to his brother who remained on the ground but sitting up, looking almost as though he were…well, straddling something.

"I could have sworn she said she'd be here at this time." Mr. Weasley began, and almost as if on cue, a voice chimed in from where George sat.

"I'm here Mr. Weasley." This voice was not that of the 16 year old male George Weasley, but belonged to a girl lying just under the boy. George hadn't realized that he had been staring at her the whole time, but as soon as he heard her speak, as though proving that she was indeed real and not just a figment of his imagination, he sprang up and off of the girl with alarming speed. An obvious blush on his face noticed only by his twin.

"Ah, glad to meet you, I'm Arthur Weasley, so glad to finally meet you Miss Aster." Mr. Weasley took her hand as she stood and straightened herself.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Weasley, I'm Rei Aster. Just Rei is fine." she responded in a calm, cool voice.

Everyone joined in introducing themselves, Fred and George wearing big grins. Already they could tell Rei was interesting. She had jet black semi wavy hair that went down to her waist, soft crystal blue eyes that looked like they could pierce anything, and a lack of emotion. Rei had not smiled, frowned, well…anything that would bear an obvious emotion once in the 5 minutes that they had been there, and she didn't look as though she was going to anytime soon. Although her mouth did nothing emotion wise, her eyes did; it was noticeable that she was, for reasons unknown to them, grateful to their father. Being the tricksters that they are, Fred and George have become very good at reading people.

"What time is it?" asked Mr. Weasley looking around the sky.

"About 9:00pm" Rei spoke.

"So…where exactly are we?" spoke up Ginny.

"Japan." replied Rei as if no big deal.

"Is this the surprise?" asked Ron curiously.

"Well if you weren't expecting to be in Japan, then yes, this is the surprise little brother." responded Fred in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I mean _why _is it we are here?" he stated in a rapidly temper filling air in his voice.

"Say what you mean, and mean what you say Ron, don't be getting angry at others." retorted George.

Ron's face quickly turned bright red; with anger or embarrassment, no one could really tell, but probably a mixture of both. Just before Ron could say another word, Rei turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stating that they should get going.

"Alright everyone, please follow Rei to the car and we will be on our way."

Rei opened up her truck and instructed the kids to sit in the bed of the truck and for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to join her up front in the cab. They all filed in and she opened the back window of the cab. In the cab they put on their seatbelts and the rest relaxed in the truck bed.

"Where are we going now?" asked Hermione through the window.

"The surprise" Mr. Weasley replied with a smile. "How long should it take?" he asked turning to Rei.

"Only about another 5 minutes, we are close to the grounds as it is."

"What do you think it is Ron, the surprise? What can it be, I mean, we're here in Japan. What could it be?" Ginny asked her brother, but he had no answer for her, no guess, no nothing. As Ron, Hermione and Ginny talked of this, Fred and George were in a discussion of their own.

"She's interesting" stated Fred bluntly.

"She's really something I must say. Her hair feels really silky." added George.

"How do you know that?" questioned Fred with a confused grin.

"When I was on top of her, my hand was brushing against some of her hair" replied George looking off as though remembering the scene that occurred not 10 minutes ago. "and those eyes, they…I don't know, they just see you." he continued.

"Well yeah they see you, they're eyes George." Fred said chuckling at his brother.

"No, I mean they look through you, like they are looking into your very soul. They're beautiful." he stated looking down into his hands in his lap. Fred just stared at him, his brother, HIS BROTHER, his partner in crime, prankster, a man of Weasley wizard wheezes, was being completely serious.

The car stopped as they pulled up to the edge of the forest and came to a cliff side. Rei pulled the car to a stop a good distance away from the cliff and got out of the car. Everyone else followed suit and she pulled out some blankets from under the seats of the car. She pulled down the tail gate and laid two in the bed of the truck, one on the ground next to the truck and one atop of the cab.

"Alright, I want you all to just sit and enjoy these moments together, overlook the cliff and such." explained Mr. Weasley with a smile.

He and Molly sat with their backs against the cab, Hermione, Ron and Ginny on the tail gate, Fred and George on the ground and Rei atop of the cab. There was silence for a few short moments when a very loud whistling began, giving all but Rei a fright. Mrs. Weasley even let out a small scream, but quickly faded as soon as big colorful explosions illuminated the sky. All around in front of them, big flower like lights dances across the sky back down towards the earth. Fireworks, they were beautiful. All of them boar a smile, well all but Rei, and joined together with ooo's and ahhh's. But something was distracting George, another 'beautiful' thing. The way the fireworks reflected off of her pale skin and captivating eyes were enough to distract him to the point of not taking notice what was going on around him anymore. Soon he was pulled out of his trance like state and back to his twin when Fred gave him a decent nudge in the side inquiring if he was alright. With a nod and smile he turned back to the fireworks.

After about 15 minutes, the last of the fireworks erupted into the sky, leaving the summer sky full of smoke. Silence sat with them for a moment and was broken by Hermione.

"If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are you? I mean, you know of magic obviously. Are you a witch?"

"My name is Rei Aster, I am a witch. I'm 16 years old and will be attending my 6th year at Hogwarts."

"We've never seen you before." said Fred.

"I went my fist year when I was 11, but at the end of the year, there was an emergency so I came home. I will start again this year. While I was here I continued my studies with the help of the teachers so I don't have to start from my second year."

"And so as a special favor to Dumbledore, we are going to take her in for the remainder of the summer and see her to Kings Cross on September the 1st." finished Mr. Weasley. And to that statement, George felt a smile creep onto his face.

"So you're staying with us, but how are we going to get home?" Ron asked.

"Floo network, we have it all set up to connect my chimney to the network for a while." Rei replied. "Ah that reminds me, have you all eaten yet?"

"Not yet dear, we ended up skipping lunch" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well on the way to my house I'll stop by the market and I can cook you something up." Rei stated. As they were about to turn down her offer, a few of their stomachs began to growl. So they piled back into the truck the same as before and they headed back through the forest. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made small talk with Rei, and the others in the back sat there in almost complete silence taking in the scenery.

Within minutes they were out of the wood and on an actual road, when it hit Mr. Weasley,

"Is it okay for them to be sitting in the back of the truck like that?"

"Should be, I've never had an issue before." replied Rei in a calm manner.

After about 10 minutes she pulled into a parking lot and they found themselves in front of a small grocery store.

"Is there anything you guys prefer, dislike or are allergic to?" she asked to no one in particular, but Mrs. Weasley was quick to tell her that anything was fine. With that she hopped out of the truck and offered to anyone that they may join her inside if they'd like. Fred and George jumped up immediately and hopped out from the truck bed. As they passed the driver's door following Rei in, Mrs. Weasley looked them dead in the eyes and gave them just a warning, that if they were to do ANYTHING, they would be grounded sooner than they could say Quidditch.

Upon entering, Fred and George were hit with many smells, some good and others…a bit fishy. Fred leaned over to Rei and requested that fish not be on the menu, to which she replied with a small nod. They followed her over to the meat line up where she picked up beef chunks and then followed her over to the vegetables. There she picked out carrots and potatoes. She seemed to have lost their interest for a moment, for when she turned around, the boys were admiring the different goodies that lined the shelves, not knowing what was what and whether they would like any of it or not. Rei ended up explaining what different snacks there were and picked up the two that they seemed most interested in. They made their way to the register, but George first took it upon himself to carry the basket containing the items that they were, well Rei was, purchasing. A quick thank you was given and they made it up to the register.

As soon as the cashier looked up and saw Rei, a friendly smile found its way onto his face and they were soon engaged in a conversation that neither Fred nor George knew was about. Both of them have yet to use either of the candies their father had given them because up until now were not needed. But they both felt that if they popped one in now, it'd be as though they were eavesdropping. Rei paid the cashier and the twins carried the bags back out to the car. They went on their way for 5 minutes before they arrived at the home of Miss Aster. They got out of the car, Fred and George carrying the bags and Rei along with Ron taking in the blankets. Her home was of decent size, 4 bedrooms, 2 restrooms, kitchen and garage.

"Such a lovely home, so well kept!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you." was all Rei knew what to say. As you walk in you enter into the living room which contained the chimney, down the hall to the right are the bedrooms and restrooms, to the left is the dining room located within the same room as the living room, and through a doorway on the left is the kitchen which contains the door to the garage. She threw the blanket into the wash and returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She popped her head through the doorway and instructed the others to relax in the living room and watch the television, she walked over to the couch and as she was about to explain how, Hermione chimed in saying she'd do it. Mrs. Weasley was so thrilled to be cooked for, for a change, but still offered her assistance to which Rei declined. Rei returned to the kitchen where she began cutting up the potatoes and carrots and lightly cooking the meat, then putting them together in a pot to make beef stew. Once things were mixed, it was just about 30 minutes from being ready. Rei joined them in the living room, apparently watching the news, occasionally getting up to check on the stew and finish the laundry. As the smell drifted into the living room and into everyone's noses, their rumbling stomachs became noisier and noisier. She made up some stove top grilled toast and called everyone into the dining room that was right behind the couch they were on, and all sat around the rectangular table.

"Where's your family? Aren't they home yet? According to the clock, it says its 10:30 here." stated Ron.

"I don't have any; I live here on my own."

There was a brief silence and there was a feeling as though this was a touchy subject, but that didn't stop them from wondering.

"None at all?" furthered Fred, to which George gave him a hard nudge in the side.

Occasionally I take in a roommate, but the house is paid off so I don't really see the need."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" asked George this time.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it right now." Rei said in an almost empty sort of tone. As they sat at the table prepared to eat with a now awkward air, a knock at the door pulled them out of their thoughts. Rei walked over to the door and all anyone at the table saw was a fist fly from the shadows of outside towards Rei.

**Please R&R, I can't write better unless you tell me what's good and what not.  
>This is my first fic, and I'm really excited for it. My plangoal/hope is to post a chapter at least bi weekly. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The Weasley's all jumped up in shock as Rei easily dodged the fist that was aimed for her face. More continued, but she easily avoided all of them, one arm extended in through the door. Rei grabbed her attackers arm and flung the body, over her head, into the room. Laying there in the front door entrance was a young boy, not older than 14. He lay there with his arms sprawled out and obvious tears staining his cheeks. Two more people, a man and woman, followed her back into the house.

Rei walked up to the boy and crouched next to him. His eyes stared up to the ceiling as the tears continued to flow. She grabbed his arms and pulled him up into a sitting position then wrapped the boy into a hug. He reached up and clutched onto her back, his sobs muffled by her shoulder. After about a minute or so like this, his crying had stopped, she smudged away the tears from his face and they got to their feet, holding hands. She led him over to the table where she gestured for everyone to sit once again, and guided the boy to the seat in which she sat before.

The man and woman stood slightly behind Rei who was standing behind the seated boy.

"Sorry Rei." Spoke the woman, "Ryan caught up to us on our way here and he asked us why we were coming," "and they said 'to drop off your work before you left!" finished the boy from his seat. "Why wouldn't you tell me that you're moving? Or that you were switching schools?" yelled the boy as he turned towards her, tears swelling up in his eyes again. Rei just looked at him solemnly, "come with me." Rei pulled up the boy by the arm and led him to her room, she popped her head back out the door and called to the others, "go ahead and eat. Misa, Kyo, go ahead and join in too, leave the pictures wherever. Make sure that none of May's are in with mine"

"Pictures?" the twins asked in unison. Misa took Reis old seat and Kyo stood behind her. Kyo set an envelope onto the table in front of Misa and she spilled out the pictures. The table was not littered with pictures of Rei looking absolutely stunning. "She's a model, and these are some of the pictures she has taken in the past month."

As much as George wanted to look at the stunning photos of her, he was more interested in the conversation she was having in the room. He got up from the table and walked down the hallway, saying he was 'going to the restroom.' He stood far enough from the door so that he couldn't be seen, close to the bathroom just in case, and close enough to hear and partly see into the room. Immediately George realized that they were speaking Japanese and popped a candy into his mouth. Instantaneously, he understood every word leaving either of their mouths.

"Why are you leaving me?" asked the boy in a tone that just made your heart break.

"I need to go to school; it's far, but necessary." She replied cooly.

"But you're breaking our family!" exclaimed the boy as he brought his hands to his face in frustration.

'I thought she had no family' thought George.

There was a pause between the two before she started again.

"I'm sor-''

"Stop!" He sat on the bed and had her hit down too. "We have been together for two years now, and a year ago you said that we'd be a family; no matter what…I…I love you, so much. So," he continued clearing his nose of the snot beginning to run, "I'll see you off, with a smile."

"I love you too, no matter how far we are, we are a family." With her expression as blank as ever, Rei pulled the boy into her arms and kissed him. George jumped back, and ran into the restroom. Had his ears deceived him? Was the candy maybe a prank candy that made you hear what you dread most? If that had been true then why had the actions he witnessed matched so perfectly? He leaned against the sink, unsure what to believe. He silently snuck back into the dining room with the rest just as the pictures went back into the envelope.

As if on cue, Ryan and Rei reentered the room and joined everyone. Rei guided the three to the door and thanked them for all of their help up until then. Just as he had promised, Ryan presented Rei with a big grin and hug. They then left one following the other in a wave of goodbyes, nice to meet yous, and be safes. They all sat back down at the table to finally get to their meal.

"Dear, you hadn't told us that you modeled." said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"It's how I was able to pay off the house, that along with some acting and singing."

That discussion quickly ended and they ate the remainder of the meal in silence. George hadn't taken a single bite, all he had on his mind was the fact that she had someone; she was in love with him and he with her. Fred took notice of his brothers' actions and whispered so that only George could hear.

"You okay? Figured you'd dig right in at the chance to try her cooking, it's delicious." George looked up to him, gave a small smile and took a bite. It was amazing! The stew was phenomenal, when it seemed as though he was about to cheer up, more negative thoughts found their way into his head. 'I bet she has made him delicious food before.'

They finished up and cleared the table, washed the dishes and all sat together on the couches.

"There should be an owl arriving any minute now to tell us that we are all set to-'' but Mr. Weasley was cut off by a pecking at the window. Ron went to the door and retrieved the letter from the owls beak. He handed it over to his father who then read it, read it a second time, then once aloud.

"_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_ It appears that the __Department of Magical Transportation__ it quite busy at this time due to ..." _to this he stopped and continued again_, "…and is thus unable to connect the fireplace of Miss Aster to the Floo network. Those able to make this possible will connect you tomorrow at 12:00 pm. This, of course, being the time on your end. Sorry for the misunderstanding._

_ With best wishes,  
>Yours sincerely,<em>

Madam Edgecombe

_Department of Magical Transportation_

_ Ministry of Magic_

"So we are being delayed a day?" inquired Ginny.

"It appears so," replied Mr. Weasley.

"I have room for you to all stay, although some of you will need to share rooms, if you don't mind."

Ginny took the first guest room on the right, Fred and George shared a bed in the next room along with Ron in another bed in that room, Hermione in Rei's room, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the room past the restroom.

"Where will you stay then dear?" inquired Mrs. Weasley.

"On the couch, it's quite comfortable." Rei stopped any of them from arguing against her. "I know that you all are probably not too tired seeing as there is a quite a big time difference, so feel free to head to bed whenever you like. When we get back to your home tomorrow, it'll probably be quite early, around four am I assume."

"Really? So we really should just stay up as long as possible," began Fred.

"and then get up as late as possible," finished George. Both he and his brother displaying matching smiles.

"There are plenty of blankets in the closet in the room you three are staying in," Rei informed referring to Fred, George and Ron.

Rei walked down the hallway leading the other girls into her room. She handed each of them shorts and t-shirts, a night gown in Mrs. Weasley's case, for them to sleep in. She pulled out a frilly, pure white, lace top and pants for herself. They all changed, then Rei got out more clothes for the boys, she had sweats for Ron and Mr. Weasley, and athletic shorts for the twins, for they were too tall to fit into any others, and just some white v-necks she had.

She went into the living room and curled up into the arm of the couch. She pulled out a journal on which she began to scribble. They all sat on the couch around her, finally Hermione spoke up and asked her about the people who came by.

"The man, Kyo, is…well was, my photographer. The woman, Misa, is my manager."

"And the boy?" asked George. Fred could see his brother lose his smile and look into his lap.

"Ryan, we have been together for a long time, he's someone very important to me," was all that she said.

Hours passed and soon Rei fell asleep, Mrs. Weasley went into the boys room and brought out a blanket and draped it on her. Figuring they should follow suit, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went off to bed as well. The kids all sat around just taking and playing a few games of exploding snap here and there. About an hour after her parents, Ginny went off to her room to sleep, soon followed by Hermione.

"How about we check out the backyard?" asked Fred to his brothers.

They all followed Fred into the kitchen and outside the door. The outside was rather large and would have been dark had there not been a few lights on in back. They made their way deeper into the backyard until they seemed to have gotten separated. Ron walked on, not concerned for his brothers, but he really should have known better, for within moments of him not paying attention, Ron was quickly on the ground having been spooked and tripped by his now laughing brothers.

"Can't stop for ten minutes, can you?" Ron said as he stormed off towards the house. Fred and George decided to rest in a couple of chairs just outside the house. They sat in silence for what was probably 30 seconds before Fred picked a topic of discussion.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked his brother.

George just shook his head and gave a simple "nothing."

"Like hell there's nothing the matter. You've been down ever since supper, there's no use trying to lie to me you know."

So George went through his little rant of how he was…jealous, as much as he hated to admit it. The whole time his brother listened intently. He went through the scene he witnessed, but left out the part about the kiss; he was trying with all his might to forget that part completely, that maybe his brother will help spark some hope.

"Maybe you just misheard. What exactly did they say; any of that type of stuff can be open for interpretation and lead to misunderstandings."

George went on to tell him as closely as possible what was said between the two, unaware that Rei had woken up and was sitting against the wall under a curtained window that peered into the backyard. Rei sat and listened with her knees pulled to her chest. She kept her eyes focused onto the floor, and Fred asked George the question that had been on her mind since she first started to listen to their conversation.

"Why do you like her?"

"W-who said I liked her?"

Fred just gave him an all knowing look and asked again.

"Why do you like her?"

"…I don't know, at first I was just really intrigued by her, I don't know when those feelings changed."

"Feelings can change in an instant, so I guess that it's understandable."

"She's just so…mysterious. I want to know more about her. She's beautiful, her eyes are captivating; they can pull anyone into a trance. Even just hearing her name gives me chills," finished George, an obvious look of embarrassment on his face.

Rei on the other side was thinking to herself, 'what's special about me? My eyes? They're just eyes,' and another voice, a female voice that was not hers, jumped in, 'You're not enjoyable to be around, you're just a sack of flesh for boys to oogle at, but you're nothing special.' She trailed off, this negative voice in her head continuing until another voice jumped in, a boys voice this time. 'Stop! Don't talk like that, you're so special, you are worth ten of any normal girl."

She stood up and sat back down on the couch. Her eyelids were drooped as if she could barely keep them open. Fred and George walked back into the house and walked back into the living room.

"Morning sunshine," Fred said with a smile.

Rei stifled a yawn and said what sounded like 'go to bed.' She curled back up in her blanket and fell asleep. Both boys were surprised to have seen her just fall asleep that suddenly. They decided that yes, it was about time they go to bed, seeing as it was 4am.

The house was silent and within a few hours Rei woke up and went to take a bath. She filled up the tub with hot water and slipped in. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had a towel around her forehead and leaned her head against the tile tub. The room was completely silent except for the occasional drips from the faucet. Rei looked at the steam that rose from the tub, her eyes becoming groggy and lazy. She closed them and slipped under the water.

Naturally, Hermione was the first, or rather second, to wake up. She walked out to the living room and saw Rei's blankets but no sight of Rei. Hermione ended up looking in the kitchen, garage, and outside. She ended up walking back down the hall towards her room and noticed that the restroom light was on. She put her ear to the door but heard nothing. She knocked, but there was no answer. This time she called out Rei's name, but again, no answer. Worried, Hermione went for the handle. She walked in, entering another room that contained Rei's pajamas in a basket and towels. Hermione knocked on the next door but there was no answer. Again, Hermione went for the handle.

The door swung open and Hermione gave a bit of a shout. Rei stood before her in a small white towel, her hair down and dripping. Hermione gave her a puzzled look and after telling Hermione that she simply didn't hear her, she was left alone to change. She changed into a navy blue v-neck, and cut off blue jean Capri's. Hermione waited out in the living room and within a few minutes was joined by Rei. They sat and watched some casual TV until they were joined by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen and made the four of them tea.

At 8am, Mrs. Weasley decided to wake up her kids. Once awake and changed, the boys exclaimed how hungry they were. Rei had no more food in the house since she wasn't technically still supposed to be there, so she decided to take them out. She told them that they'd walk there to kill time. Before leaving, she grabbed her wallet, sun glasses, keys and a white bucket hat. It took 30 minutes to get there, which the boys made a point of whining about. But the walk was defiantly worth the wait.

After eating, they made their journey home, the boys now complaining about eating too much. They passed by an arcade, for which Rei made a B line for. Once inside, she went to the token machines and ended up buying each of them around 10 tokens each. Unsure of what exactly to do, Rei and Hermione lead them about explaining various games. Hermione could only explain the ones she already knew, for they were all explained in Japanese. Rei walked up to a big screen and stepped up onto a platform with arrows pointing up, down, left and right. She put in tokens, lights started flashing and the room got very loud. They all looked at her and what was going on. None were as excited as Mr. Weasley. They saw as she pressed various arrows and finally a song started to play.

She started to hop up and down slowly, and many arrows rapidly approaching the screen. Her feet moved very quickly, as if predicting what the next arrow would be, because you really just couldn't tell. She looked as though she was gliding upon the arrows. After a few minutes the arrows and music stopped, the screen went blank, and the lights stopped.

"What was that?" inquired a curious Arthur Weasley.

"Dance Dance Revolution. It's a dancing game; you press the arrows as they appear on the screen," explained Rei whilst taking deep breaths.

Within 30 minutes they all used up their tokens, Fred and George attempting DDR doubles and not exactly doing great, but passing. Rei had to set them up and press the buttons, but they picked their song. They left the arcade feeling quite awake now. On the way back over to the house George pulled Rei to the back of the group.

"I'm sorry," George said suddenly.

"What for?" she asked giving him a curious look.

"For asking you about your family and that stuff; and for bringing it up again now," he explained.

She rose up her hand to about her shoulder length and simply said not to worry about it.

"It's no big deal, I understand, you were all curious."

"You aren't mad? If you are, please tell me, really."

"It's completely fine."

They continued to walk in the back together until the rest in the front realized that they didn't know which direction they were supposed to be going in. They arrived back at the house around 11 and they all plopped down. Rei went into her room and extracted her trunk and brought it into the living room, along with a decent sized cage.

Rei went back outside in the front yard and pulled out a whistle from her pocket. She took in a breath then blew into the whistle. She explained that it was a means of contacting her owl to come home. Within 15 minutes he returned with an envelope in beak and she placed him in his cage. He was a white and grey, white, and black long-eared owl.

"His name is P. I got him as a first year," she explained as the extracted the letter from his beak. "He prefers to carry them by beak rather than having them tied to him."

She read the letter and summarized it for them.

"Basically this letter is saying that the fireplace is connected and will remain so until 12:15pm. So we can leave now if you'd like. I just need to make a quick call."

She walked over to the telephone on the wall; not knowing what she was saying, they waited patiently in the living room for her.

"I had to call a friend to make sure that they were going to come over every so often to clean up every few weeks."

"Are we all set?" asked Mr. Weasley, getting nods from everyone.

"Alright, Ron, you first then."

**Ok, so I know I'm a week late. When I started the story, I didn't look ahead that the next update day would be the day of my brothers rehearsal wedding/dinner. But none the less, leave me some feedback as to whether you like it, what you do/don't like about it, tips, anything. **


End file.
